


蜕变【钢棒/花鸟】

by Joki_S



Category: Batman：The Dark Knight(2008), Joker (2019)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, top joker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joki_S/pseuds/Joki_S
Summary: Arthur的蜕变自这一刻开始——他将携手Joker照耀哥谭。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Other(s), 花鸟组
Kudos: 9





	蜕变【钢棒/花鸟】

**Author's Note:**

> 先有钢棒，后有花鸟👋

Arthur如往常一般结束一天的表演，下班，走过暗无天日的街道，挤过地铁，回到狭小温馨的公寓，度过一个又一个糟糕的勉强的日子，和他唯一的母亲一起。

他的计划就是这样。

或许他并没有什么计划，他只是顺应着生活，顺应着他一如小丑般的生活，即使有人欺凌他辱骂他，他也只会逆来顺受。

好像他并不知道反抗是什么。但他是知道的，却从来没有勇气，甚至对此提不起精神。大概，他的精神已经被那些药物模糊了——

Arthur挤在地铁中的人群中，胆怯地蜷缩着自己，生怕招来其他人的不满。自己这是怎么了？Arthur心知肚明，却也无可奈何。

他穿着破旧却干净的衣服，棕色的卷发松松垮垮的披散在颈间，瘦瘦小小的，身上散发着一股油彩的香气，与他独特的气息混合在一起，像是加了糖的酒精一样，甜腻而令人迷醉。

突然，腰身被一只陌生的手拢住，手掌的温热通过一层布料覆盖在身上，连着他一同被覆盖住——那人俯身向前，高大的身躯遮盖住Arthur，同时，手上的动作变得不正经起来。

Arthur不敢发声，只能任由对方戏弄，就在这拥挤的人群中央，他只祈祷着对方快点结束这次无厘头的闹剧，他也许还会原谅他……以及，最好不要有人看见这羞耻的一幕。

然而——事与愿违。

地铁上的氛围变得诡异起来。人群自动分开，给Arthur留出空间，把他包围住，数十道异样的目光包裹着他、以及身后的那个人。

Arthur羞燥极了，喉咙间的痒意翻涌而上。但这一次不同的是，他…他可以控制住自己。

只是这又有什么用呢……该死。Arthur向四周转了转——车上没有一个是女人。这明显是一个圈套、一个针对于他的圈套……？

Arthur觉得很不对劲，自己什么都没有，这具瘦弱贫瘠的身躯会有人看得上？还是对方在图谋或者试探什么？

他突然有一种满足感，那种终于得知自己不是普通人的虚荣的满足感。这种感觉带来喜悦，甚至恰好处在这个诡异的环境之中。

这很不对劲。Arthur来不及细品，就开始挣扎着想远离那个人的触碰，想要逃离这个陌生的地方。

他注定不会成功——蹬在半空中的纤细的脚踝被人一把拉住，让他整个人狠狠地摔在地上，Arthur不由闭上眼迎接地面与鼻尖狠狠地碰撞。

……怎么没有感觉到疼痛？

Arthur略迷惑地睁开眼。

有人在他摔下去时接着他，不止一人，整个地铁里的人都似乎对自己……虎视眈眈？

从未见过的热烈的眼神注视着自己，仿佛自己是神明——Arthur知道自己曲解了这种眼神的含义、但他不在乎。

他有什么值得这些人异样看待的？Arthur并不觉得今天比昨天更加糟糕，因为他的生活已经一塌糊涂了。

就在Arthur思索的期间，他被人架起，四肢的活动被限制住。

这个姿势不妙极了。

双手被绑在地铁上方的扶手处，整个身子掉落下来，腰间却有人撑着而不由自主地屈起，双腿大大敞开着，隔着一层白色的内裤与外面一条松松垮垮的浅蓝色棉麻裤子，Arthur正好能看到对面的人伸出一只手。

“你们在干什么？快停下来！！”

Arthur半挣扎着喊叫，声音微微颤抖。但他可以清楚的感觉到，他的心里，似乎有一点儿那股莫名的期待。

不要、快停下…这样子好奇怪……嗯…有什么比自己那些虚假的幻想还要奇怪呢？Arthur的好奇心显然出现的不是时候。

于是他就眼睁睁地看着那只手缓缓拉下自己的裤子、连同内裤一起，纤细修长的腿以及中间粉嫩的微微挺立的阴茎暴露出来，颤颤巍巍地立在空气间，甚至前端已经微微湿润。

哦，他已经硬了么……Arthur突然一阵没来由的兴奋，他的性器就那么被众人所注视，那种隐秘又羞耻的地方……

他紧紧咬着牙关，不让自己发出诡异的声音，无论是控制不住的笑声还是想象中那种奇怪的、尖细的叫声。

仿佛有无数双手在自己身体上触摸着，每一处敏感的地方都被温热的手指覆盖，上衣也被拉起，场面不见天日而显得格外苍白的皮肤异常娇嫩，只稍稍用力，就会留下一道粉红色的痕迹；再用力一些，就可以让粉红色变成暧昧的红色血痕，似乎能看到埋藏在皮肤里的不断涌动的血液。

粗砺的指尖触碰着Arthur娇嫩的地方，前端的性器，以及后面那个从未被开垦过的穴洞。或许他曾经被人这么对待过、就在前不久……不过那是真实的记忆吗？他不知道。

他现在只知道，他被触碰着，舒服又疼痛的感觉传遍全身。Arthur感觉到这不对劲，想要反抗，却在一步步地试探与扩张中沦陷于无法自拔的情动。

情动？

Arthur的脑海中闪过这个他从来不认为自己会接触到的词语，对于描述现在的自己，却……格外合适？

手指探了进去，顺着若有若无的轮廓一圈一圈的刮着，娇嫩的肠肉被划开、被触碰，细细地缴纳着伸进来的越来越多，属于不同的人的手指。

他甚至能勾勒出形状来，但是眼下，他只能眼睁睁看着自己的身体变得不属于自己……

随着下身一阵一阵的热浪，细细碎碎的声音不由自主地从喉咙间飘浮出来，Arthur不知出于什么心理，终于羞红了脸。

他不愿发出这种奇怪的声音，也不愿意被这般对待，可是身体的本能出卖了他，顺着手指与穴口的缝隙而流出的黏腻的肠液很快沾湿了胯间。

Arthur别过脑袋，羞耻心与快感互相争斗着，不愿意看见已经可以留存在自己心里的这深刻的一幕。

亚麻色的卷发飘洒开来，一滴滴汗水顺着发丝滑下，遮住他脸上的红晕。

迎面却碰撞到了一根热得滚烫的肉棒，充满雄性气息的物体就在自己嘴边，仿佛能嗅得到精液那黏臭的气息……

Arthur来不及进一步思考，脑袋就被人按住，那根不知是谁的肉棒顺势滑进微张的嘴唇中，唇上的细细褶皱被一点点撑开以吞进这个巨大的物什。

湿润的唇舌迫不及待细腻的舔舐着柱身上迷乱的腥甜气息，Arthur不知道他为什么要这么做，也许是突然想到了，亦或者他早就想被这般对待？不可能、吧……

肉棒打开Arthur从未被操弄过得狭窄紧致的喉咙。他虽然是第一次，但在有意无意中显得天赋异禀，喉咙无意识地做着吞咽的动作，吮吸着肉棒上敏感的神经

自己……是天生的性玩具吗？

Arthur悲哀而又暗含一种紧涩的心理，他想要……更多、粗暴的对待，就像是那些殴打自己的人，只是，他不想……

也容不得他想与不想了。

Arthur的嘴被满足了，腥味浓厚的肉棒就像是填补空洞的一剂良药，同时也让身体上其他地方显得更加空虚。

焦灼通过这些空虚传上脑海，与混乱、与苍白交织着冲击敏感的脆弱的神经，Arthur不自觉地分泌了更多的体液，包括因为刺激而渗出汗水、阴茎上黏黏糯糯稀薄的液体、以及更加绵软的肠液。

他的乳头不知被谁掐得通红，与本就肿大的奶子一起随着身体不自在的起伏而晃动，却带来异样的快感，让整个身子都颤栗蜷缩起来。

Arthur竭力忍耐着想要叫喊的词语，但眼下他也叫不出来——嗓子被粗壮的阴茎堵着，他只能勉强在抽插中胡乱的交换肺部的空气。但他能清晰的认知到，自己的内心里希望能够索取更多、直至达到高潮……

Arthur只能在隐忍之中不停扭动着腰躯，看似想要逃离手指的触碰，实际上，却离他真正想要的更近了一步。

这只是身体的本能而已……Arthur勉强安慰着自己，安耐住砰砰直跳的心脏，粗乱的呼吸与脑海中混乱的念头笼罩着他。

湿热的肠道还在被一根根手指奸淫着。灵活的修长的手指不停地四处摸索着，直到触碰到了内壁里的一处凸起的，缠绵的柔软。

Arthur身躯一震，猛的停下所谓的挣扎——

这种僵硬只持续了片刻。察觉到刚才是什么情况后，他更加用力地扭动腰躯，想要被填满、被狠狠地贯彻。

终于，有一根肉棒触碰到了穴口。

Arthur强忍着从那里蔓延出来传遍全身的酸软与虚痒，还在做着那些勉强的无意义的挣扎，却正迎合了准备进入他体内的粗大的肉棒的动作。

自己…怎么会这样……

Arthur享受着地铁上所有人的注视，享受着现在他所被对待的一切，甚至变得有些沉沦。

深刻的印记烙在自己身上，他从中感到了前所未有的惊喜，与现在这违背道德的一幕共同构成了极大的冲突。

这与以往被粗暴残忍的对待不同。他们可以说是温柔的、屈从于自己身体的命令而做出更进一步的动作。

Arthur头一次感到有些迷茫。

不同于以往为了生计度不得不从众、顺从与屈服，这一次——完全是由他掌控的主观意义上的自由、类似于真正意义上的自由。

他所拥有的认知到的一切，都是建立在他被哥谭所生生塑造的道德与三观之上，可是这种从未有过的自由，与他以往的观念所冲击的、背德的，由他人拽去而自行沉沦于堪称混乱的性爱当中……

一个心理上的契机悄悄绽开，就好像心中出现了一丝裂缝，以往的所认知到的一切都不过是自己所以为的……

而他的脑海、他的记忆甚至是他的身体，无一不混乱，无一不与之冲突，只是当下、表现得尤为强烈。

他被许多根滚烫而火热的肉棒围绕着，散发着腥气的物体摩擦着他的白皙的皮肤，在上面留下或多或少的痕迹。

皮肤被反复摩擦得通红，与之前手指的触感不同，又痒又麻的感觉浸透了身体内的每一个细胞。

同时，这种刺激也让他的神经更加敏感。对于每一根触碰他身体的肉棒、对于这种让他处在众星环月的境况中的飘飘然如梦似幻的冲击所带来的的迷茫与沉沦，他的身体比他现在因思维琐杂而显得混乱的大脑更快一步做出本能反应。

他因此得到了注视——火热的、夹杂着溺爱的目光，Arthur仿佛是他们的宝贝，他们疼爱着他，用尽一切手段让他感到快乐。

他的确很快乐。

Arthur笑着，眼眶因生理上的酸涩而盖上一层泪水，随后他突然后知后觉地意识到了自己刚才所难得思考的、格外清醒与理智的一刻想到了什么。

无尽的疯狂带来永恒的快乐。

意识连同心灵一震，突然降临的压顶般的冲击让他感到没来由的窒息。

身体也终于迎来经历过无数次抽插而到来的高潮，来自不同的人的滚烫的精液仿佛盖住了他的全身，把他包围住，像是蚕茧一样，让他在里面蜕变——

心中的裂痕进一步扩大与撕裂，无论是心理上还是生理上都从未经历过的体验让他变得更加奇怪了。

Arthur理应羞愧的想自杀，可是……就像那人所说过的一样，一些杀不死自己的东西，让他变得更加奇怪了，更加的……肆意、混乱与疯狂？

那个人……现在在哪里？

或许他应该好好感谢他。

Arthur的嘴角勾起一个美丽的弧度，与刚刚经历过高潮而显得疲软的神态不同，他似乎被改变了，历经一场无声的战役，与自己、与整个哥谭的战役，战火由眼前这些人点起，燃烧但他们自身是理所应当的事情。

Arthur不单单只是变得奇怪——甚至自己都陌生了起来。

他不再需要做一些滑稽到可笑的事情，讲一些无意义的让众人发蒙的笑话而后永远对他冷眼旁观，自己只需要……

做出一些陌生而又熟悉的身体本能上的反应，一些莫名意味的暗示。

哪怕只是现在的一个微笑，哪怕他的嘴角、身上都流淌着粘稠的精液，都可以让他得到众人的瞩目——

他不再是Arthur了，他当然还是Arthur，只是他……

他已经彻底改变了一些观念。

他不再遵循一向为人处世的温顺，Arthur觉得自己应该是疯了，与以往病理上的异常不同，他变得彻底不正常了。

却疯的格外理智。

这种变化让他变得更加妖艳、绝美，与顺着皮肤的纹路流散着挂在他身上的精液缠绵在一起，让Arthur彻底变成一个尤物，一个名器…

“A JOKER～”

疯狂带来快乐——

虽然Arthur的脸上没有油彩，但他依旧笑得疯狂。

他看到了地铁角落的Joker，对方拿着一个不知是真是假的炸弹，缓缓朝他走开。

地铁上的这些人，的确不应该继续存在于人世了——

Joker将自己的紫色风衣披在Arthur的身上，包裹着他，遮盖住了那些暧昧的痕迹。

与身体上的痕迹一同被盖住的，还有这一次地铁上疯狂的真相。

至少，Arthur不需要再继续思考他应该怎么度过接下来的日子了。

“Thank you...my dear.”

“Yeah,I know,I know that......”

Arthur吻上了Joker嘴角的笑疤，触碰着勾勒出那里的每一处痕迹，每一道伤痕都有着它自己的故事，只有它自己才知道的，荒诞迷离的故事。

一场极尽温柔的疯狂性爱之后，两人用炸毁地铁做了殿堂，用残破的尸体做了祝福，续写着他们的疯狂与使命——

将快乐传播到整个哥谭。

End.


End file.
